psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheMightyRegulator/Journey of The Mind
From now on I will record my progress via this blog, on several blogs to come, to decipher the best methods of acquiring what I want to acquire (telekinesis, pyrokinesis and wind manipulation). Date: March, 5th, 2015, 8:04 AM Meditation: First, I attempted focus meditation by using music as a focus medium but this soon proved unsuccessful as my mind continuously wondered. Assuming this was due to my prone position on the bed, I redid this method after sitting comfortably, however, this was similarly fruitless as the last. Hence, I decided to attempt another method: Black Hole meditation. It's simplicity and prompt nature appealed to me so I did as required, imagined my thoughts being consumed in a black hole until it exploded leaving nothing left but darkness. I felt the effects right away. My mind felt raw…but not in a painful way you get when studying for exams. Instead it felt as though it was cleansed… I decided to stick with it. Visualization: I was a little more unsure about this preparation method. I doubted it would come as easy as Meditation and indeed I was right (or I subconsciously limited my abilities due to my fear, in which case oops). It was surprisingly difficult. I spent an unknown amount of time floundering in the darkness of my mind awarded by my (seemingly) successful meditation. I tried to visualize my "psi" as white energy flowing through my body but then I wondered, which direction should I picture it travelling to and from, if at all. Deciding to improvise I tried pulling it downwards with no clear visual source. I received no response. I then remembered a chart showing the areas in which chakra originated so I decided to use one of the designated areas as a source. I chose the heart. I finally received a response…but it was admittedly uncomfortable. I could feel the energy flowing from my heart to every area of my body but I couldn't quite control it, so I visualized the energy moving to my hand from the brain and it seemed to work…. Except it didn't or at least, not the way I wanted it to. The energy instead travelled to both my hands before practically vibrating in my palms. I doubt I made a psi ball since I wasn't actually visualizing it being any shape or form outside my body but it's progress nonetheless. The feeling of the energy coursing through me was surprising to say the least, perhaps in no small part to my partial disbelief that anything would happen. I was proven wrong. Not sure if anyone's felt the same but the energy flowing through me was…hot. Almost unpleasantly so, but also revitalizing. I lost concentration and everything just trickled away like water would through your fingers. When I went through the entire process again I found only a stirring of energy before everything fell silent leaving me not only with a pang of disappointment but also a feeling of exhaustion. I knew it wouldn't be that easy… Category:Blog posts